fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Super Mario Bros. Super)
This is different from Shadow's canon counterpart. Here is Canon Shadow's bio: This is an outdated project. ---- |-|Base= |-|Rage Aura= |-|Chaos Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is a character from the series Super Mario Bros. Super. Shadow was genetically created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony Ark to help cure his daughter Maria, who was terminally ill. On his time on the ark, Shadow and Maria became very close. Unfortunately, the government invaded the Space Colony Ark since they thought Shadow would be a threat to the world. He was captured by the government and Maria was killed right in front of him. 50 years later, Shadow was freed by Dr. Eggman. Shadow was angry for what the government did to Maria, and he planned on killing the people of Earth. However, after meeting Sonic and remembering what Maria's last words were before he died, Shadow decided to help save the Earth and protect the people, fulfilling his dead friend's final wish. Shadow now is an ally of Sonic and his friends, helping them face off against Dr. Eggman and his army. Many years afterwards, an portal opened up, sucking Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy with it. In this world, they encountered a powerful being, named Broly. They teamed up with a group of heroes in that multiverse. These heroes were Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Piccolo. In that world, Shadow and Vegeta became friends due to how alike they were. Together with their new friends, Shadow and the gang successfully defeated Broly. In that timespan before and afterwards, Shadow and their friends had met up with another group of heroes from another multiverse. The leader of these heroes was Mario, the main hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Personality Shadow, like Vegeta, is a loner. He is very serious, unlike most of his allies. He is rarely seen with anyone, except Vegeta, for an extended period of time, and he distances himself from most people. Shadow is extremely cocky, and considers himself the Ultimate Lifeform. Like Sonic and Vegeta, he can be extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. He is more like the latter in that he often belittles his opponents if they are weak. He believes that few can challenge him, and he thinks of most as a fool for doing so, with Vegeta, Goku, and Sonic being notable exceptions. Shadow is a lot more serious in combat, and like Vegeta, he is not very forgiving towards his enemies and sometimes others need to convince him to forgive them, unless there is a clear reason for him to trust that enemy. Shadow, like Vegeta, can be somewhat violent and short-tempered. Almost none of his enemies take him lightly, as they know how violent he can be. Shadow is also very stubborn and smug, again like Vegeta. He often speaks his mind, whether the people around him like it or not. This sometimes creates tension with certain characters. Shadow's temper is one of his most feared attributes. His temper is violent enough where even Bulma and Chi-Chi are shown to fear him whenever he gets angry. Additionally, their temper can annoy him and sometimes even anger him. Shadow's arrogance can occasionally cause him to brush off any kindness or sympathy given to him. Sometimes, though, he can appreciate people caring for him. Despite his attitude, Shadow is somewhat compassionate, and has shown concern for his allies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good, Anti-Hero Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Space Colony Ark Weight: Unknown Height: ? Likes: Fighting, surpassing others (especially Sonic), hanging out with Vegeta Dislikes: Threats to the Earth, Chi-Chi, Amy, or Bulma being angry, losing, suffering of his allies Eye Color: Alternates between red and black Fur Color: Black, with some red Status: Alive Affiliation: Sonic (rival), Vegeta (best friend) Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | 3-B Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Super Mario Bros. Super Gender: Male Age: over 50 Classification: Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with a variety of weapons and firearms, Can generate a blast of black wind, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can survive in space, Self-Healing, Duplication, Forcefield creation, Levitation | All powers of base form greatly enhanced, Electricity Manipulation, Prism Beam Manipulation, Telekinesis Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (on par with Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta) | Multi-Galaxy level (on par with Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Slightly faster than Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, who is far faster than Kid Buu, who could travel across planets and stars in a short amount of time) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely high, but removing Inhibitor Rings can quickly tire him out Range: Standard Melee range, hundreds of meters with Chaos Spear Standard Equipment: Occasionally a Chaos Emerald Intelligence: Somewhat above average, is a genius battle tactician Weaknesses: Pretty cocky, short-tempered Notable Attacks/Techniques: A lot of Shadow's attacks are the same as his canon counterpart. *'Chaos Aura:' A large, red aura of Chaos Energy forms around him. It is used when Shadow is angered, often as means of intimidation. This is similar to Chi-Chi's Blazing Aura, except it is a lot more violent, and it can actually knock back opponents. Key: Base | Chaos Shadow Category:Sonic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Paleomario66's profiles Category:Super Mario Bros. Super Category:Tier 3 Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users